


Small things matter.

by Buttercupchocolate



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: M/M, Multi, damn it i put something here but i cant remember what DX, i dont think half of them are actually going to be in the fic XD, i'm sorry for tagging everbody whose on the shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercupchocolate/pseuds/Buttercupchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny or should I say Dash has wanted to keep who he is from both his family (Grace and Rachel) and the team. But with the events that evolve through out the case his secret is releaved. What will happen now that they know? </p><p>(I'm sorry i have litually know idea what to put in summaries XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small things matter.

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) this is my first attempt at a Hawaii five-0 fic :) 
> 
> i thought danny from hawaii five-0 looked like an older dash (i mean come on they even have the same sense of humour XD) and i wanted a crossover fic so badly that i decided to make one myself XD 
> 
> i hope you like it :) please comment and/or leave kudos if you want me to continue :)
> 
> Oh and fare warning its not BETAd so all grammer mistakes are my own 
> 
> Oh and sorry about the tags XD

“You do realize this is crazy right?!” 

Steve sighed at his partner taking off his shirt “There no other way Danny”.

“No other way! Oh there no other way is there Steven. Of course there’s another way!”

Steve stopped from taking off his pants “Their on a heavy guarded Yacht and have hostages and will more than likely shoot them if they see another boat police or not come. So yes Danny this is the only way”.

Danny through his hands up in frustration “Fine it’s your funeral!”. 

He turned to walk away from his suicidal partner to walk up to Kono and Chin who of course where smirking at him. “What you smiling at?” he asked narrowing his eyes at them.

Chin laughed “Oh nothing just watching mummy and daddy fight is all”.

Danny glared at them even more which made the cousins break out into a fit of laughter. He knew it was a mistake to tell them his feeling for Steve but that’s what alcohol does to you. It makes you spill out your biggest darkest secrets. Well at least he didn’t tell them who his family really is… “If you say anything I will murder you and make it look like an accident!”

Chin put his hands up in defense still laughing as he said “Whoa brudah! I was only joking”.

Danny just huffed and crossed his arms leaning against his car. He looked over to where Steve was getting ready to jump into the water. This really was a crazy idea the pirates had taken hostage the Robertson’s, the family they investigating for espionage and robbery and would not release them unless their boss Tabito Hashimoto was released from prison and taken to the Yacht safely by helicopter. 

Danny sighed again looking up into the sky. And then he froze hearing Catherine and Steve’s talking. 

“I don’t want you to go onto a boat full of pirates on your own Steve! At least let me come with you” Catherine said in a hushed voice crossing her arms around her chest looking away from her boyfriend.

“Don’t worry I’ll be back before you know it ok?” Steve replied hushing her by kissing her on the lips before jumping into the water.

Danny felt a tinge of jealousy. He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help it. Whenever they kissed or hugged or did any relationship stuff Danny would instantly feel jealousy rise up in him. He knew he was acting like a teen age girl with her first crush but he couldn’t help it. Nobody has made him feel like this. Never. Not even Rachel.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was a few minutes until they finally heard or saw any sign coming from the Yacht. It was beginning to enter back into the harbour and Swat instantly went guns up and armed along the harbour slowly until they got up to the boat.

It stopped and Captain Grover instantly jumped aboard gun pointed to the boat’s wheel only to find Steve grinning at him and the pirates bloody and beaten on the fall, the Robertson’s huddled together behind him.

“I don’t know how you did it and to be honest I don’t want to know” he sighed shaking his head at the head of Five-O.

Steve laughed and went down the stair toward the big man who had now put his gun to the side and patted him on the shoulder “Aww captain you’re no fun”.

Steve got off the boat and headed towards his team. 

“Why am I not surprised to see you?” Danny asked as soon as Steve got within earshot. 

“Yeah I was worried sick about you” Catherine kissed Steve on the lips before looking at Danny who glared at her.

Steve laughed taking the towel Chin offered him and kissed Catherine on the cheek “I told you I’ll be fine”.

Danny turned away and headed to his Camaro “Yeah well now that this is all over I would like to go home to my daughter now if you wouldn’t mind”.

Steve frowned at his best friends’ sudden need to go “Sure Danno. Say hi to Grace for me”.

Danny quickly got into his car and drove home, not noticing the worried looks Chin and Kono were giving him. But Steve did. He turned to face the rest of his team “What wrong with Danny?”

Kono quickly shook her head and replied “His just had a long day boss we all have. Let’s go home to”.

“I can agree to that” Catherine chuckled in return wrapping her arm around Steve’s chest ignoring the glare Kono gave her. 

“Right of course” Steve looked back to the retreating Camaro then towards Catherine’s car “I’ll just go get changed into some clean clothes and we’ll head home” he headed towards the black car and opened the door trying to find his spare clothes he knew he put in here last Monday.

Kono frowned at Catherine and said in a hushed voice as soon as Steve was out of earshot “You know Danny’s feelings for Steve what’d you do that for?”

“Do what?” Catherine said innocently shrugging her shoulders. 

Chin made a disapproving noise “Ever since he told us his feelings for Steve you’ve been more touchy feely with him. Are you trying to make Danny uncomfortable or what?”

Before Catherine could reply to the cousins Steve came back in a pair of carki shorts and a blue and white striped top. The cousins said their good byes still giving Catherine a dirty look. Steve looked annoyed at them but the cousins ignored him both going their separate ways. 

“What was that all about?” Steve asked still frowning at the retreating cousins.

Catherine sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose “Nothing Steve it’s nothing. Let’s go”.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Danny got into his house 15 minutes later. He knew that it was a bad idea telling the cousins his feelings for Steve but now he knows it was an even worse idea telling Catherine. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest and his stomach was doing loop d loops just thinking about it. Seeing her purposely kiss Steve and the seeing Steve kiss her back it was heart breaking. If his sister saw him now he knew she would make fun of him for acting like this. 

He quickly snapped out of his daze when he heard Grace call his name. He opened up his arms to his daughter and hugged her so tight that Grace started to hit his back “Too tight Danno! You’re hugging to tight”.

Danny just laughed at his little girl squeezing tighter and making her wiggle even more trying to escape her father’s deadly grasped. 

“No! I think I might just squeeze you so tight your eyes will pop out monkey!” he kissed the top of his daughters head finally letting go of her, which in turn caused Grace to fall onto her butt. Which made Danny laugh, covering his mouth so he didn’t howl in laughter at the look on his little girls face.

Danny heard a woman cough and realised that Mrs Kapule was waiting by the door. “Oh. Mrs Kapule. Sorry for being so late. You know work and all” he smiled at her. Mrs Kapule was a middle aged woman with slowly greying her that was only doing so along her parting making her hair look almost skunk like. She was kind enough to look after Grace for Danny whenever he wasn’t home or could not pick her up after school due to work. 

Mrs Kapule laughed at Danny “Hardly your fault dear. I’ll be around noon tomorrow to pick her up ok?”

Danny sighed “Yes that’s perfect Mrs Kapule”.

Mrs Kapule shuck her head smiling at the man “Please Danny call me Margaret”.

Danny smiled and showed her out the door “Margaret. Thanks again for your help”.

With a pained grown he closed the door. Rubbing at his knee he looked up to see Grace looking at him worryingly. “Danno you have to get something for your knee” she said looking like she just had her puppy stolen (well it would if she had one… Danny wished he could buy her one). 

He patted the top of his daughters head and laughed “Don’t worry about it monkey. It’ll be fine whilst I rest for a bit”. 

“What if you asked Edna for something to help it?” Danny froze and looked down at his daughter.  
“Where did you hear that name?” 

Grace looked up at her farther in confusion “Auntie Violet told me”.

Danny sighed of course it was his sister. No matter how many times he told her he didn’t want Grace to know about whom his family really was she would always give hints to his daughter. He needed to have another long chat with his sister about this.

“I don’t think a fashion designer can help with a damaged knee honey” he bent down to kiss his daughter on the forehead “Come on lets go watch Disney before dinner. What you want?”

Grace instantly perked up “I want shrimp!”

Danny sighed “Of course you want shrimp”. Thanks a lot Kamekona.


End file.
